Monsieur Oh
by Dakota Candice
Summary: The Davinci code, museum Louvre, monalisa, tersesat, dan Monsieur yang seksi. - Hunhan Shortfiction / genderswitch / adult


Hunhan shortfic by Dakota C

Cast: Luhan, Sehun

Genre: Drama & Romance

Note:

-This is hunhan genderswitch fanfiction with sex scene, don't read if you don't like.

"Monsieur Oh"

.

.

Luhan adalah salah satu penggemar film berjudul ' The Da Vinci Code'. Dia bahkan memilih cuti satu semester dari kuliahnya untuk pergi liburan ke perancis selama 5 bulan dan mengunjungi museum louvre. Otaknya rusak, mungkin terlalu fanatik. Tapi itu hanyalah alasan kecil mengapa Luhan pergi dan meninggalkan kuliahnya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia ingin sekali-kali menikmati hidup tanpa mata kuliah dan part time di kantor ayahnya.

Ya, Luhan memang suka bekerja dan dia ingin menjadi wanita karir seperti saudari-saudarinya yang lain. Tapi dia juga tidak mau tumbuh menjadi wanita tua beruban yang hanya menjalani seluruh hidupnya dengan pekerjaan. Masalahnya, dia butuh liburan. Mungkin hanya 5 bulan.

Itu terlalu lama. Ya, tapi siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang Lu Han.

...

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah, namun bukan berarti Luhan bisa melepas jauh-jauh mantel kebesarannya dari udara yang sangat dingin. Dia keluar dari hotelnya dan naik ke sebuah metro yang melewati jalan Place du Caroussel untuk mencapai museum louvre. Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memotret apapun yang ada disana lalu memamerkannya melalui akun instagram miliknya. Teman-temannya pasti iri.

Tentu saja mereka akan iri, semua temannya di California sedang menikmati mata kuliah atau berperang dengan berkas-berkas kantor sedangkan dia menikmati hidupnya lima bulan kedepan di Perancis selain untuk melihat secara langsung lukisan monalisa di museum.

Luhan benar-benar fanatik pada sang novelis Da Brown dan museum louvre, dia menghabiskan 69 euronya hanya untuk membeli tiket masuk ke museum itu selama seminggu. Yang berarti dia bisa saja membeli 5 porsi kebab dengan uang itu.

Nampaknya Luhan mulai kelelahan ketika dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam di dalam museum dan sekarang kadua kakinya melemas.

Dia memutuskan untuk ke pintu keluar dan ingin mengambil gambar di museum yang berbentuk piramida itu. Dia mencari-cari sekiranya ada orang yang ingin menolongnya mengambil gambar. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang berjalan pelan sambil menunduk kearah ponselnya.

"Excusez moi? Bonjour, Monsieur." Luhan bergerak kearah pria itu dan pria itu kemudian mendongak menatapnya.

"Oui?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya, "sialan, aku tidak tahu bahasa perancisnya tolong ambilkan gambar." Gumamnya pelan, merasa bodoh.

"Kau ingin aku menolongmu mengambilkan gambar?" Pria itu memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Kau bisa bahasa inggris?"

Bahunya menggendik, "sedikit. Jadi?"

Kemudian Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Jadi bisakah bantu aku mengambil gambar di depan museum?"

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. "Tentu."

Luhan menyerahkan kameranya kepada pria itu, dan tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan yang dingin. Kemudian dia menatap kearah pria itu tanpa pria itu sadari. Shit, kenapa kulitnya bagaikan molibden? Apakah dia salah satu patung Perancis yang menjelma menjadi pria sempurna? Dan Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki panas itu. Dia baru menyadarinya setelah beberapa detik bahwa pria itu tampan dan juga panas. Dia bisa gila, dan pria itu bisa ketakutan jika Luhan terus melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyuman dari bibir tipisnya.

"Huh?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menghela nafas. "Umm, tidak. Aku akan berpose."

Pria itu mendekatkan kamera Luhan ke wajahnya, "Ok."

Luhan bukan orang yang suka mengambil foto dirinya berlebihan, jadi setelah dua atau tiga foto dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia kembali mendekat dan pria itu mengembalikan kameranya.

"Merci Monsieur." Luhan menerima kameranya dan tersenyum

"Je m'appelle Oh Sehun." Dia tahu air wajah gadis itu mengekspresikan kebingunan. "Maaf. Namaku Oh Sehun."

Mata Luhan menyipit kearah Sehun, " Kau seorang Korean?"

Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, Luhan dapat dengan jelas melihat jika tawa itu menciptakan ketertarikan. Oh, pikirannya kacau lagi.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

Luhan mempersilahkannya dengan gerakan tangan, rasanya dia tidak pernah merasakan serangan grogi secara tiba-tiba. "Ya tentu," Luhan menggangguk. "Kau boleh pergi. Merci, namaku Luhan."

"De rien. Au revior." Jawab Sehun sambil melangkah ke belakang sebelum akhirnya kemudian berbalik.

Tidak tahukah pria itu bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya? Yeah, tapi suara dan aksen perancisnya membuat keserasian yang seksi.

Luhan mengernyit, kenapa dia mendadak liar pada seseorang yang asing? Kepalanya menggeleng, berharap bahwa pikiran itu terhembus dari kepalanya jauh-jauh.

Sialannya dia malah tersenyum dan menatap pria itu yang berjalan semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

…

Terkadang sifat bodoh Luhan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Seperti sekarang, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju hotelnya daripada menaiki metro atau taksi, masalahnya dia tidak mengetahui jalanan disini dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam, serta jalanan yang dilewatinha gelap dan sepi. Dia mungkin baru saja melakukan lelucon yang bodoh sendirian.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu suara langkah kaki mengikutinya dari belakang dan Luhan belum menemukan jalan yang tepat untuk segera sampai ke hotelnya. Pikirannya was-was, bagaimana kalau itu orang yang ingin memperkosanya? Sial, dia teringat bahwa kasus pemerkosaan di Perancis itu tinggi.

Dia tidak bisa berjalan cepat dengan sepatu tingginya apalagi sampai berlari. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian yang hanya seujung jarinya, Luhan berbalik. Bersyukur, dia tidak menemukan siapapun dibelakangnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "bodoh, ayo berfikiran positif Luhan."

Luhan kembali berbalik, namun dia menabrak sebuah dada bidang dihadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum. "Jika aku melewati jalan ini, apa aku bisa mencapai hatimu?"

Rayuan kuno. Luhan tersenyum geli. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Monsieur Oh, tapi aku hanya seorang turis yang tersesat. Jadi jangan bertanya mengenai jalanan disini kepadaku."

"Ah, tersesat?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia tidak tahu sedang menghadapi takdirnya yang mana; yang pasti ini adalah kebetulan yang sama seperti siang tadi.

"Aku pikir kau akan pergi untuk mabuk." Sehun tertawa dan garis matanya benar-benar indah. "Aku bisa mengantarmu. Aku tinggal disekitar sini."

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah. "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Hei," Sehun menatap Luhan, "kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Aku pikir aku hampir saja diperkosa malam ini." Entahlah, Luhan hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku a-"

"Tidak. Bukan, maksudku bukan kau."

"Dasar turis dengan otak rusak." gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Luhan mendesis, "apa katamu?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

…

Sehun benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Dia mengantarkan Luhan dengan selamat sampai di depan pintu kamar hotelnya.

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu dan terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan tapi itu menciptakan sebuah kesunyian yang aneh. Mereka saling berhadapan tapi tak saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

Kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan gumaman dari tenggorokannya. "Terima kasih. Kau penyelamatku hari ini."

"Kau bisa memanggilku superhero kesiangan sekarang." Kata Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya.

 _Ya, kau superhero yang seksi._

"Kau melamun?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membuang nafas. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Ya, aku lelah."

"Kau bukan lelah," Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan, "kau cantik."

"Apa?" Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Sebuah percakapan yang aneh. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tidak, itu… Oh. Lupakan saja."

"Oke."

"Mungkin aku mengantuk. Aku selalu mengatakan apapun tanpa sadar ketika aku mengantuk. Tapi, aku tidak mabuk ataupun sedang terkena efek samping sabu-sabu atau ganja. Itu hanya, itu…"

Luhan tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. "It's okay, Sehun." Katanya memotong penjelasan aneh yang cukup panjang itu. "Aku akan masuk." Dia menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya kearah pintu.

"Ok, aku akan pulang. Bye?"

Luhan berbalik, menggenggam gagang pintunya. Mendadak dia merasakan kesunyian. Jadi kemudian dia kembali berbalik menatap Sehun, menatap matanya. Dan Sehun hanya menggumamkan kalimat "ada apa?" yang seperti bisikan.

Lelaki mungkin punya nyali yang lebih besar untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kepada seorang perempuan yang baru saja ia kenal. Luhan tidak mundur ataupun bergerak setelah beberapa saat kemudian lelaki didepannya mendekatkan wajah ke wajahnya secara mendadak. Sehun menyentuh hidung Luhan dengan hidungnya, tangannya bergerak pelan dari rambut, bahu, hingga ke pinggul perempuan itu.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuh bibirmu dengan bibirku, Mademoiselle?"

"Permintaan izin yang sangat sopan." Luhan menjeda. "Dan aku menyukai pria yang sopan, termasuk permintaannya untuk sebuah ciuman."

"Seharusnya kau cukup menjawab ya."

Luhan menggendik, kedua kakinya menjinjit untuk menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dengan instingnya.

Ciumannya pelan dan tenang, sehingga Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa lidah Sehun mengekploitasi mulutnya dengan lembut namun mampu membangun titik-titik gairah. Dimana pria itu belajar hal semacam ini? Luhan akan menanyakan hal itu nanti. Ini adalah ciuman terhebatnya seumur hidup.

Saat Sehun mencoba berusaha mendorong tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan. Perempuan itu malah menariknya semakin dekat dan erat, mengecup bibir Sehun lalu turun ke lehernya dengan jilatan yang hangat.

"Jika kau mencium leherku. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Gumaman Sehun serak dan rendah.

Luhan tersenyum dan tampak mengabaikan. "Wah, beraninya."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Luhan tahu bahwa dia mencintai pria ini. Ini mungkin bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin ini cinta pada pandangan kedua. Entahlah, dia punya perasaan yang aneh dan membuat gejolak didalam dirinya meletup-letup. Semuanya semakin parah ketika mata hitam pekat itu menatap tajam, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia juga menginginkan Luhan.

…

Luhan tidak pernah menduga bahwa dia akan melepaskan keperawannya untuk lelaki yang dia temui kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Tidak, bahkan kurang dari dua belas jam. Dia juga tidak pernah menduga bahwa pria itu akan mencumbunya dikarpet, bukan di kasur. Tapi yang terpenting adalah mereka akan melakukannya di kamar hotel, bukan di depan pintunya.

Dan, tadi hampir saja terjadi jika saja Sehun tidak mencubit lengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai pinggulmu bergetar dan tamu di kamar sebelah mengetahui namaku." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke bibirnya, dia mencium punggung tangannya.

"Kata-katamu kotor."

Bibirnya tersenyum miring dengan tatapan dari iris mata yang elok. "Tidak sekotor pikiranmu."

Luhan mendengus, wajahnya memerah ketika Sehun menatap tubuh telanjangnya dengan intens.

Kemudian saat Luhan hendak membuang wajah, Sehun dengan buru-buru mengambil ciuman dari bibir yang merah dan basah itu. Ciumannya selalu dimulai dengan lembut dan diakhiri dengan lembut, Luhan harus mengakui keahlian pria itu.

"Apa kau punya kondom?"

Lalu, pertanyaan semacam apa itu? Luhan menggeleng dan tatapannya berubah kesal. "Ini perjalanan untuk novel davinci code, bukan perjalanan untuk seks. Ok?"

"Jadi?" Sehun menjepit puting Luhan dengan jarinya dan itu saja mampu membuat perempuan itu mengerang. Wajahnya mendongak dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan yang seksi kearah Luhan.

"Jadi, tentu saja aku tidak membawa kondom untuk perjalananku berlibur!"

"Ok, aku tidak peduli dengan kondom." Sehun tersenyum. "Dengan ataupun tanpa benda itu, aku akan memasukimu dengan keras."

Lidahnya melumat area disekitar puting Luhan yang mulai mengeras. Dan Luhan, secara naluriah, dia membusungkan dadanya kewajah pria diatasnya. Kata-kata Sehun menjerumuskannya kepada sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak bisa berhenti ataupun menolak dan mulut pria itu benar-benar mencipatkan sengatan yang membuat tubuhnya ketagihan.

Ini gila.

Sehun berhenti dan mendongak lagi, "Kau pernah melakukan blow job dengan kondom rasa stroberi?"

Seolah-olah Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab bahwa ini adalah seks petamanya, dia malah berkata dengan cepat bahwa "akan lebih menyenangkan jika penismu dihisap tanpa terhalang kondom."

Seumur hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah berkata apapun mengenai hubungan seksual bahkan tentang kemaluan pria.

"Wow." Sehun bersiul.

"Jangan membuatku malu." Rengeknya.

"Tidak masalah, itu seksi." Goda Sehun, mengedipkan matanya kemudian menelusuri seluruh tubuh Luhan dengan lidah dari dada hingga celah dibawah sana.

Saat Sehun hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, Luhan berhasil mehentikannya.

"Ya, sekarang kau tahu."

Mulutnya menyeringai, "daging segar!" Lontarnya sambil meremas bokong Luhan.

Sehun berubah menjadi lelaki brengsek yang menjijikan dalam sekejap, mungkin Luhan sedikit menyesal tapi mereka tidak bisa berhenti. Sehun menginginkannya dan Luhan nampaknya juga begitu.

"Oh Sehun…" desahannya bergetar dari mulut Luhan ketika Sehun menjilat lipatannya untuk memisahkan klitorisnya yang berdenyut.

"Oh!" Dia terhentak ketika Sehun mendorong lidahnya dan bergerak seperti menggelitik. Tubuhnya seakan mengatakan ingin bergerak dan mundur, tapi Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya selain berpegangan pada celah rambut hitam pekat Sehun.

Kaki Luhan bergerak menarik punggung Sehun, mendesak agar lebih dekat. Dia ingin merasakan bahwa lidah Sehun bisa lebih dalam lagi dan dia menahan kepala pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan ingin ketika di meletup dengan orgasmenya, mulut Sehun merasakan getaran diantara pangkal pahanya.

"Oh Sehunnn.." Tubuhnya bergetar dan kelopak matanya tertutup.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan. "Ya?"

"Kau membuatku orgasme dengan keras."

"Aku suka kau mengatakan itu."

Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang terengah-engah, kemudian dia merangkak diatas tubuh itu.

"Kau mau blow job?"

Yaampun, Sehun hampir meledakkan tawanya. Dia tidak bisa membedakan apakah Luhan berkata polos atau sebaliknya. Lalu dia cukup meyakinkan diri kali ini bahwa dia tidak tertarik.

"Dia sudah sangat keras. Aku menginginkan berada di dalammu secepatnya."

Luhan menatap pemandangan kurangajar dari kejantanan Sehun. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kewanitaan Luhan sangat ketat sehingga Sehun butuh waktu untuk memasukinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya masuk dalam sekali hentakan. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Luhan.

Dia mencium bibir Luhan yang sempat terabaikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, perlahan lubang vagina Luhan mulai mengakomodasi setiap inci milik Sehun.

Pinggul Sehun bergerak dengan lingkaran kecil. Luhan melingkari tubuh Sehun dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan merasa nyeri. Namun hal itu seolah-oleh membuat sel-sel diotaknya rusak. Dia tidak bisa berhenti melawan kesakitan yang memancing hasratnya.

Gairah dari nafsu Sehun yang lembut berubah menjadi kasar. Luhan merasakan bahwa pertahanan dirinya dibawah sana seolah terombang-ambing bagaikan perahu kecil dilautan yang dilanda badai.

Dia memeluk Sehun dan mengecup pipinya. Dia dapat merasakan detak jantung yang memburu dari pria diatasnya, bercampur bersama gerakan pinggul yang tidak sesuai irama.

"Oh..Sehun.."

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, menikmati aroma campuran tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Sehun. Dia menatap kearah mata itu.

Sehun menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya dengan kerlingan mata yang nakal. "See? Namaku cocok untuk didesahkan." gerakan pinggulnya melambat namun semakin dalam. "Jadi, Chéri. Siapa namamu?"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Dia tidak sedang berhubungan intim dan melepas keperawanannya untuk orang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya kan?

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda Luhan." Sehun menghentikan gerakannya.

Oh, syukurlah.

"Ya, ya! Kau bercanda. Tapi tolong bergerak dengan kasar lagi Monsieur Oh!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, bergeraklah sampai penismu kram."

"Itu terdengar kasar."

…

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Luhan menutup kembali matanya beberapa saat sebelum menatap kearah pria yang tertidur disebelahnya.

 _Aku tidur dengan pria asing yang seksi ini?_ Adalah kalimat yang terlintas diotaknya pertama kali untuk pagi ini. Dia bangun dari kasur dan mengusap matanya yang mengantuk kemudian berjongkok meraih celana dalamnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan kembali dengan mode bingungnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak tahu, mungkin kembali tiduran di samping Sehun dan menatap wajah tidur pria itu. Kedengarannya cukup seru.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya dengan posisi menyamping dengan satu tangan yang menumpu kepalanya. Dia memperhatikan setiap titik wajah Sehun. Mulut tipis itu, yang mencumbu setiap lekuk tubuhnya semalam. Hidung mancung yang mengendus tubuhnya. Dan mata yang selalu mengarah dan menyorot penuh tantangan kearahnya. Luhan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia pergi berlibur ke Perancis untuk mencari lelaki seksi ataupun disetubuhi lelaki seksi. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Apa aku bisa melipatmu kedalam koper lalu membawamu pulang ke United States?" Kemudian Luhan tertawa geli, meledek dirinya yang berbicara sendiri.

"Ketika aku melihatmu, aku rasa itu adalah jatuh cinta. Lalu saat itu kau tersenyum karena kau tahu." Kening Luhan mengkerut, dia merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Sejak kapan dia punya kata-kata yang menggelikan itu? " Monsieur Oh, bertemu denganmu itu seperti mendengarkan sebuah lagu untuk pertama kali dan aku seakan tahu bahwa lagu itu akan menjadi lagu favoritku."

"Aku tahu kau aneh," Sehun bergumam dalam tidurnya. "tapi tidak perlu bicara seorang diri sepagi ini kan?"

Mulut dan mata Luhan terbuka lebar, terkejut. "A-aku.."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga apa?" Mungkin Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika aku harus berada dibawah ataupun diatas ketika kita berhubungan. Selama itu ok untukmu."

Menghela nafas, Luhan menyisir rambut panjangnya kebelakang menggunakan jari-jari. Dia tidak memiliki ketakutan apapun sejak perbuatannya dengan Sehun semalam. Tapi pagi ini, semua mulai butuh kontrol yang sangat kuat. Yang pertama, dia bertemu dengan Sehun sebagai orang asing. Kemudian yang kedua, Luhan baru saja menyadari bahwa Sehun adalah orang asing yang membuatnya orgasme beberapa kali semalam. Mereka masih benar-benar orang asing, mereka hanya sekedar mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Bahkan Sehun belum pernah mengatakan ketertarikan kepadanya. _Ditaruh dimana otakku semalam?_ Luhan terdiam. Sehun mungkin memang pandai memikat perempuan manapun dengan senyuman khasnya, termasuk dirinya.

Kemudian Luhan berakhir dengan terduduk memunggungi Sehun. "Kau tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa?" Sehun membuka matanya kemudian duduk dan punggungnya menyender di headbed.

"Diamlah."

Bertengkar di pagi hari bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan, "Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku belum pernah tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan." Sehun membasahi bibirnya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "I want you, nothing else. Just you."

Luhan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya kesamping. "Kau tidak serius."

Sehun bergeser, duduk tepat dibelakang Luhan. "Seluruh kata serius di dunia ini mewakiliku."

Luhan menoleh sepenuhnya, menemukan Sehun duduk dibelakangnya dengan tatapan mengkilat yang tidak bisa ia abaikan. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang kita berpacaran?" bisiknya dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu." Ucap Sehun tanpa keraguan.

"Jadi... kau akan melamarku lalu bertunangan?" Kali ini Luhan bertanya dengan lebih hati-hati dan mendongak.

"Tidak juga. Itu bukan hal yang penting." Sehun tersenyum.

Menurut Luhan, tidak ada hal yang pantas untuk disenyumi saat ini.

Perempuan itu membuat satu tarikan nafas yang dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dan membalas senyuman Sehun. "Jadi, kita… Oh! Yang benar saja?"

Tanpa melepaskan senyumannya, alis Sehun mengkerut bersamaan dengan dahinya. "Apanya yang benar saja?"

Menelan ludah dalam-dalam, kemudian Luhan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri. "Kita akan menikah?"

Sedikit mundur kebelakang, Sehun melunturkan senyumannya. Dia nampak berpikir sambil melipat bibirnya kedalam.

Nampaknya Luhan pandai untuk menebak sesuatu sebelum…

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak." Sekarang kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. " Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku bahkan belum pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan dan menikahi."

Yaampun, Luhan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Semuanya semakin jelas, Sehun adalah lelaki yang hanya mencari kesenangan dengan rayuan dan wanita. Tidak seharusnya Luhan berharap pada seseorang yang hidup dengan prinsip hooking up.

Dengan jarinya Luhan menunjuk kearah pintu kamar tanpa melihat Sehun. "Kau bisa pakai kembali pakaianmu dan keluar."

"Aku tidak tahu kau mudah tersinggung atau apa." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang terangkat dan menggenggamnya. "Maksudku. Kita harus saling mengenal sebelum melangkah pada tahap yang serius. Aku bukan lagi remaja yang menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang dinamakan 'pacaran'. Dalam kamusku hanya ada kalimat 'mengenal lebih dekat lalu serius'."

Sehun menangkap tatapan tanda tanya dimata Luhan. "Ya, maksud dari kata serius adalah menikah. Tapi kita perlu untuk saling mengenal."

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan mendengus. "Perlu saling mengenal? Setelah kejadian semalam?"

Genggaman Sehun mengencang, " apa yang telah terjadi semalam?"

"Lupakan." Dia melepaskan genggaman Sehun. "Aku tidak mau membahas apapun yang terjadi semalam."

"Aku tidak ingat, memangnya apa? Bisa kita ulangi yang terjadi semalam?"

"Hah, kau lucu." Ledek Luhan.

"Iya, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, orang asing."

Luhan bangkit dari kasur dan melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajah Sehun. "Dasar pria rumit."

"Tidak serumit matematika."

…

18 jam sebelumnya

Walaupun Sehun tidak terlalu dekat dengan keponakan perempuannya yang berusia sembilan belas tahun, tapi dia masih punya itikad baik ketika saudarinya menyuruh dia untuk menjemput anaknya di museum louvre. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menolak, tapi karena tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh dari sana dia memutuskan untuk berbaik hati.

Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu dari jarak yang lebih jauh. Matanya tiba-tiba bertemu sosok perempuan yang keluar dari museum itu dengan mantel bulu yang terlihat hampir menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya membentuk lengkungan.

Ponselnya bergetar, ada satu pesan dari keponakannya.

 _"Paman, kau bisa menungguku di mobilmu. Aku tidak mau sampai teman lelakiku mengira bahwa paman adalah kekasihku."_

Dasar keponakan sialan. Dia juga tidak berharap orang lain menyangka dirinya dan remaja labil itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sehun berjalan sambil menunduk kearah ponselnya untuk membalas pesan keponakannya. Tiba-tiba suara lembut terdengar jelas ke gendang telinganya.

"Excusez moi. Bonjour, Monsieur?"

Reflek dia mendongak. "Oui?"

Itu si perempuan yang memakai mantel kebesaran, yang membuat dia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Ini seharusnya shortfic tapi malah merambat kemana2 lol. Itu jg alasan kenapa adult contentnya singkat karena ini tadinya mau dibuat short se short shortnya *apaansih? Tapi ini jg gabisa dikata oneshoot sih. Yauda ini shortfic ajalah ya. :))))

I'm comeback! Lagi sibuk banget aku:' sok sibuk sih sebenernya.

Dear my reviewers yg inbox aku mengenai akun facebook. Maaf bgt ternyata akun aku nggak bisa di search di Indonesia, gatau kenapa:( temen2 ku jg gabisa soalnya, dan temen2 fb aku itu akun dr US semua, mungkin itu penyebabnya, aku jg gatau. Jd aku memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru nanti. Hehe

Don't forget to give me a review! :*


End file.
